


Soul mates

by interested_dasey_shipper



Category: Life with Derek
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Some Smut, Romance, single parent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:07:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27869670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/interested_dasey_shipper/pseuds/interested_dasey_shipper
Summary: Casey, a single mom, meets Derek the famous hockey player.
Relationships: Casey McDonald/Derek Venturi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

8 years ago  
Casey is sitting on her sofa in her college apartment. Her gown is on as she has just graduated from queen's university with a degree in english, minoring in communications and journalism, and she is waiting for brandon, her college boyfriend of two years, to come over so he can give him news that will forever change their life. He can either take it well or badly. But after two years she knows him and knows that he will at least be supportive in whatever she decides to do.

He opens the door and sees Casey sitting on the couch barefoot.

“What are you doing sitting here like this? You should be celebrating. We just graduated college. We are finally done with school!” brandon shouts like he is on top of the world

“ brandon can you sit down please? There's something I need to tell you.” Casey tries to keep her voice even but it keeps on getting higher and she is so nervous. Even if she knows how he will react she still doesn’t like that he has to break the news and today of all days.

“What is it dear”

“There is no easy way to say this so i will just come out and say it, i'm pregnant.” casey says the last part so softly that Brandon can barely hear her.

“Your what?”

“Pregnant, brandon.” casey says louder this time

“Pregnant! Are you sure!” brandon asks loudly and Casey is a bit surprise. It’s not like they hardly have sex. She would think he would be prepared for this possibility.

“My period is late and yesterday i took three pregancey tests. They all came back positive.”

“Well this is unexpected.”

“Tell me about it. I wanted kids but not now. Not at 22 when i'm about to start my adult life.”

“I will pay for it you know” brandon says after a minute of silence.

“Pay for what?”

“Your abortion.”

“I don’t know if i even want to abort or not. It's not an easy choice.” casey sighs

“After a few days you will pick the right choice”

“You seem pretty confident about something that is my choice”

“It is your choice but the last thing is someone leaching off me as i'm trying to establish myself. You lost control of this situation by getting pregnant and so I need to fix it. So you will get an abortion.” Casey is livid. She stands up and Brandon stands up as well.

“I was thinking about letting you help in my decision but since you're acting like such an asshole i don’t think i will be doing that. If i decide to keep this child it will be my choice not yours!”

“Fine keep the bastard. But don’t expect me to support you. I'm not supporting a diaper wetter just because you weren’t smart enough to figure out birth control.”

Casey snaps. She grabs one the black stiletto pumps she was wearing today and starts hitting him.

“GET OUT, GET OUT. YOU BASTARD. GET OUT OF MY APARTMENT” casey yells between swings. Brandon runs to the door and before he can escape down the hall casey a vase he got her at him and slams the door.

Casey collapses to the floor as tears fall. She can’t believe this is happening she never though this would happen to her. Why must her taste in men be so bad. Why can’t she just find a nice guy.

* * *

**Present**  
Casey bursts out of her front door all bundled up in winter clothes.

“Come on sweetie, we don’t want to be late” she calls into the apartment. A girl about 6 years old walks out. She is completely covered in pink. Her and casey walk downs tiara to her car and soon they are driving the street light lit streets of toronto.

“Are you excited for the meet and greet after the game”

“Yes. mommy. I can’t wait to meet them all after they defeat the leafs.” her daughter shouts.

Casey just chuckles. Her daughter is one of a kind. Looking back she knew from the beginning that she was not going to abort. It never really was a serious choice to her. While she was very upset that her plans got messed up, she just had that feeling that this was meant to be. So she had amelia. And she hasn’t regretted having her for even a day.

* * *

The LA kings won. They actually won. The Americans beat a canadian team on canadian soil. Casey is not exactly a hockey girl but she knows that doesn’t happen a lot. A good portion of Toronto is not happy right now.

But casey is focus on the meet and greet tickets she won in a raffle at work. Ameila eyes lighted up when she told her she would be able to meet the toronto leafs and the LA kings. Her daughter how ever only wants to meet the LA kings.

Casey and Amelia get to the meet and greet room and it is already packed. Casey and Amelia are walking around the room and it seems like the whole team is occupied. Except for one person. Number 25, venturi. He seems to be sulking. A do not disturb me vibe is clear. Casey is about to walk away when Amelia walks up to him, obvious to the vibes.

“HI” amelia shouts. He looks down to amelia and a smile is immediately on his face.

“Hi there. Im derek. what's your name?” he asks her, bending down to her level.

“I know who you are. Im amelia.”

“You know me. I'm surprised. Most people here don’t know who I am.”

“Thats grandpa’s fault,” casey says as she walks over to derek. He offers a hand and she takes it “Casey Macdonald.”

Both feel a spark when they shake hands but brush it off and focus on the eight year old.

“Derek venturi. It's your fathers fault?”

“Yeah all her and him would watch was hockey and the LA kings became a favorite of his.”

“So now i love you guys.” amelia imputed.

“Well that's nice to know since like half toronto doesn’t like us right now probably.” derek sighs and amelia and Casey just giggle.

Derek,Casey, and Amelia talk for the next fifteen minutes. Filling in their thoughts about the game. Aemlia loved and casey...well she was shocked to see how many times he was pushed into the boards. Derek is great with Amelia and it makes swoon. She has yet to meet a guy who is good with Amelia besides her father.

“Well amelia i think you should get to meet all of the LA kings.” he turn to another player “johnston. Make sure our very special fan here meets all of us” the player nods and amelia runs off to him. There are several minutes of awkward silence before casey finally speaks

“So is this your first time in canada.” Casey ask trying not to sound so desperate to talk to him. She can't hep but feel a spark and well she doesn't want to look like an idiot. Derek chuckles

“Not really. I have been here before.”

“Oh really?”

“Yeah the first 22 years of my life. Im canadian Mrs. Macdonald.”

“Oh really it's just that you play for an american team so far away from canada. And it misses macdonald but you can call me casey.”

“Well casey, it the LA kings were the only team that wanted me but after several years i have come to love the team.” he looks at them playing around “even if they still act like kids”

“Yeah they do.” as she watches amelia being introduced to all of them.

“Can i be honest with you” Derek asks. And Casey nods. “I wasn’t happy before your daughter came running up to me. This was my only chance in like a year to be with my family but my manager said i need to lose my bad boy image. ‘Too old for it’”

“Oh i'm sorry. You haven’t seen them in a while”

“Nope, my mom and dad are divorced and my brother is busy rising in the corporate world. He will probably be a CEO soon and little sister is currently a fashion designer in italy. This is the only night all of us could be together and I'm missing it. But your daughter is a lot like how my little sister was at her age and that brightens up my mood. She really is something special.”

“Well my parents are divorced and my sister is currently protesting something around the world. I try to be supportive but i have a daughter to care for so i can't be on top of what she is currently doing. All I know is that my dad will have to bail her out soon.again. But i admire her strength and courage a lot.” 

Derek just smiles and nods.

The rest of it was filled with small talk and secret glances between the two. Derek almost asks for her number but doesn’t. He feels the distance would be too great for them and it can be hard for him to get to canada.

* * *

Casey puts Amelia to bed and slides down on her bed thinking about the night. She thought Derek would ask for her number but he didn't. She wasn't that surprised. She is just a single mom and he is a celebrity. She knew who he was, just not that he was canadian. Not to mention the distance between Los angeles and Toronto. It sucks and she knows it. The one time she finds a good guy, he lives on the other side of the continent.

It just isn't fair. Why can’t she get her prince charming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is all lost for Derek and Casey?


	2. its a small world don't you know?

1 month later

Derke is walking through a grocery store in LA. His sunglasses on since he is trying to buy food without being mobbed by fans. Fame has its downsides. He goes down the beer aisle and looks at two. Which one to take? Both. Derek went down the cookie aisle. He too a loot at his two favorite ones. Which one? Both. He doesn’t like making decisions unless he has too so his grocery shopping goes this way all the time. He goes down the chip aisle and is about to grab something when a voice shouts out.

“Derek!” A girlish scream that takes him back a month. He turns around to see a little girl run at him. And not just any little girl. Amelia. She runs up and launches at him. Lucky he catches her. 

“Well its my favorite fan amelia how you doing?” a big smile is planete don his face. 

“Great!”

It isn’t long before he see’s casey running down the aisle. She stops for a second. He takes off his sunglasses so she can see his eyes. Probably processing that her daughter is being held by him. Then she continues to walk down the aisle. He can't help but marvel at what she is wearing: a blue top, short shorts and strappy sandals. So basically giving him a good look at her rather amazing body. He knew she was beautiful back in toronto but it's nice to be able to see her without all of that winter gear. He can't help but wonder if this is a less clothing then see its use too since she is pulling at her shirt and short shorts. But in LA during a heat wave you have to adjust.

“Derek venturi?” Casey asks just to make sure he isn’t some look alike. 

“Yeah could you keep it down? I don't want to be recognized.” Derek puts his sunglasses back on. 

“Sorry I was just surprised to see you here” because it's not everyday that you meet the guy you have been dreaming about several nights a week.

“Well celebrities have to eat too.” Derek smirks.

“Yeah mommy he has to keep up his strength so he can beat he crap out of the other teams.”  _ thanks dad,  _ Casey thinks to herself. Those ‘grandpa days’ will probably leave lasting damage. Her daughter had already gotten in trouble here over her mouth. 

“Again your daughter is one interesting eight year old. So what are you doing here?”

“Just exploring the neighborhood.” 

“Well you should like it here”

“Could you show us around?” amelia asks. She pouts. Something she certainly learned from her mother. 

“Honey i'm sure derek has looks of things he needs to get done today” 

“Actually this was the highlight of my day. I would love to show you around. Why don’t we start with the best park in the area. Give me fifteen minutes to pay for my stuff and take it home and we can walk to the park.”

“Can we mommy?” Amelia turns the pout on Casey and well she’s really good at it because Casey agrees. Fifteen minutes later the three of them are walking down the sidewalk to the park.

Soon Amelia is playing in the play area with other kids and Derek and Casey are watching her play. There is a domestic feel to it that both can't deny. 

So Casey, how did you get here?” Derek asks her because he assumed she was far away in toronto.

“I work for a book publisher. We opened a new office here”

_ “So casey what do think. Its a huge opportunity.” David, her boss, asked her. Casey however was still in shock and took a minute to say something. _

_ “You know I can't” Casey huffs. _

_ “Why not in the world not.” _

_ “You're asking me to uproot my life and travel to a foreing country. Take my daughter away from her friends and move her to a foreign country. And all within a month. David, you have to be kidding. _

_ “Casey, it is the United states. Not france, or india, or italy. No culture shock. They speak the same language. You don’t even have to cross an ocean!” David pinches his eyes since he can't figure out why she wouldn’t want to go.  _

_ “My life is here. _

_ “What life. Outside of your daughter all you do is work. She is not an teen. She wouldn’t give you so much flak for doing this.” david takes a breath “this is more than a simple promotion. You would be running the whole office. Our only office in the united states for at least a year. That means all us authors that want us, and a lot do due to our reputation for taking new and unordrox writers. We give so many people a chance when others won’t and we usually succeed. You're going to be a very important person in this company. _

_ “Have you thought that maybe i don’t want this” casey says since she can't find a good reason why she has to do this now. _

_ “Look you're brilliant but you have been in the same position for 4 years. You need to move on. There are newer and younger people who are raising and if you don’t rise then you will look slow and unmotivated when compared to them. When you decide you want more the board of editors may not even consider you.” _

_ “I see your point and its a good one” casey conceded “can you give me some time _

_ “Three days is all i can give you. Trust me I have a feeling that this will benefit you more than any other thing you have ever done. And best of all: no snow or cold in LA” david smiles had he knows that he will take it. She won’t tell him until at least two days later but she will take it. _

“I surprised him: I called that night and took the job.”

“Well i'm glad not to be the only canadian here anymore” derek jokes.

“But i have a question. What is a famous hockey player doing living in a neighborhood that a single mother can afford in one of the most expensive cities in this country? I'm sure you cna afford better.

“Bigger? Nicer? Yes. but better? no. this is a good neighborhood. And I'm single. Why have a big house when I live alone?”

“I guess that's a good point” cae looks a ther watch “better go i need to make dinner. It was nice talking to you and thanks for showing us this park.”

“No problem” dekre replies and casey starts to walk away when derek calls out “hey i don’t normally do this but would like to go out on a date on friday?”

Casey must be dreaming right now. Yup she has to be. Because there is no way that derek freaking venturi just asked her out. The man is a living legend in hockey (she looked up his stats) and could have any woman he wants so there's no way he just asked her out.

“What. wait you're asking me out on a date”

“Yeah I know we just met but well, i really would like to get to know you better in a place without screaming kids.” casey swoons on the inside. 

“I would like that very much but what about a babysitter. I don’t know anyone here” 

“Don’t worry, Casey, I got that covered. Lucky for you I have a kid friendly friend here in LA who owes me a favor. So i take that as a yes.”

“You know someone kid friendly?” casey looks very weary because most of the LA kings are anything but kid friendly. 

“Yes. and i know what you're thinking, but i have known this guy since before LA so let me tell you there is no one i would rather have watching my child than sam richards.”

“Okay,” Casey says after thinking for a few minutes, “ I guess it couldn’t hurt. Pick me up at 6” Casey smiles.

Derek checked his watch as he walked up to Casey's house. He is running on time and Sam is free tonight to watch amelia. He fully plans on wine and dining Casey tonight. He walks up to her door and rings the bell. The door opens about 10 seconds later derek is stunned at what he sees. 

Casey is in a beautiful black lace dress with short sleeve things (they don’t really have sleeves and he doesn’t know what to call them). It hugs her wonderful curves. Her legs look absolutely wonderful (he is a leg man!) which is partly because, and he is sure of this, she works out regularly. And partly because of the sexy 3 inch pumps she is wearing which bring her almost at his level. So in other words hotter than he thought a single mom could get. She is as beautiful as a model. 

On second thought, Derek takes that thought back. 

She is  _ more _ beautiful than any other model he has  _ ever _ seen. No contest. 

Only there is a problem. Her face. It doesn’t look happy. In fact Casey looks quite worried.

“Casey, What's wrong?” The worry is starting to spread to Derek's face. 

“Ameila has been throwing up alot. I don’t know what to do. When I moved here I had to switch carriers so i haven’t had that set up yet and I haven't had the wifi installed so I can't look anything up. I was debating going to the hospital but I didn't want to leave without letting you know. I do have a landline but we never gave each other our phone numbers so i couldn’t even use my landline” casey rambles on when Derek puts his hands on her shoulder. 

“Casey breath. it's alright. Let's just grab Amelia and go to the hospital” derek attempts to calm her down and partly succeeds.

About fifteen minutes later they are driving through the city trying to head to the best hospital in the city. 

“hey kid how are you feeling?” Derek asks Amelia who is not looking very good right now.

“Icky” she groans.

“Well don’t worry honey you will be feeling better soon” Casey interjects. Silence fills the car as Derek tries to get through the busy streets.

“Derek, i'm sorry that our date is ruined, because i'm sure taking my daughter to the hospital was not what you planned to do tonight night.” Casey blurts out and Derek takes her hand.

“Casey it is fine. That doesn't matter to me, all that matters is that we get Amelia to the hospital and and we find out what's wrong.” and the fact he cares about her daughter even though he hardly knows them, makes casey’s heart swoon. 

Eventually Derek fights his way through the LA traffic. (having to bite his tongue due to amelia being in the car) it isn’t long before they're in the ER getting looked at by one of the doctors. 

After being looked over and an MRI they determine that amelia's appendix has busted and they need to operate. After hugging amelia in pre op. Casey goes into the waiting room with derek. There are couches and Derek and Casey sit down at one. Casey immediately rests her head on Derek's chest. The time pases slowly and whenit feles liek an hour Derek looks up to find out it's only been 10 minutes. Casey is very worried and derek realizes that he needs to distract her. 

“Casey is there anything i can do to make it better”

“no not really.I Won't feel better until i know amelia is alright.” she looks down at her feet “but i  _ guess _ a foot rub would be nice” she turns to derek and gives him a nice puppy pout. 

“Sure thing princess” Derek gets up and lets Casey rest her head on the couch and he goes to the other side. He sits down and puts Casey's feet in his lap. He pulls her heels off and is delighted to see that her toes are painted a bright red. Which match her nails. (and while he doens’t know casey that well he can tell shelove sot match things) While he knows that red are generally a erotic color (he secretly hopes her bra and panities are red) it has always been more for him. Now that could be like genetic or it could be that one time he had sex outside with a girl with nothing but the canadian flag covering them.

_ Snap out of it _ . Derek says to himself. Now is not the time to be thinking about things like this. There are more important things right now. While Derek is proud of how much he has grown up, he can on occasion still act like a horny teenager with red, feet, and secretary kinks. Not to mention he is also a leg, breast, andass guy, so yeah he was one horny teenager. 

But that doesn’t mean there won’t be a time where it will be completely okay for him to think those thoughts around casey. 

He starts rubbing her feet. His fingers slowly massaging her insole of her prefect (and yes they are perfect) feet. Honesty this woman is probably the closest he will ever find to perfect. But one thing he has noticed about her: she doesn’t realize that fact. She thinks she is plain. But this girl is anything but plain. Hopefully one day she will see just how fantastic she is. But that does lead him to the question. Where is the baby daddy? women like her are usually taken.

“Casey, where is Amelia's father. You don't have to answer i was just wondering”

Casey knew that this would come up, she just didn’t expect it to come up so soon. She takes a deep breath. “He was my college boyfriend. We dated for most of my junior and all of my senior year. One night near graduation he didn’t use a condom and I was so busy with tests I forgot that I hadn't taken the pill. When told him at first he was shocked, then he started insisting that I have an abortion. Even when I said it was my chcie he still went on to say that it was the right one and that I would see his way eventually. After a bit of prodding I got out of him that he didn’t want to have a kid with me because he didn’t want to be tied to me. Some nasty stuff was said and next thing I know I'm hitting with a pair of stilettos.” she chuckles “the one i am wearing tonight actually.” she gets serious again “i haven’t seen him since”

Now Derek is angry but since the guy who just made him angry isn’t here, there is no reason for him to show all of it “im sorry casey. You shouldn’t have had to go through that” derek continues to massage her feet. There is a small smile on her face and Derek just can't help but be happy that he managed to make her smile even right now. To try and get her mind off of amelia he decided to tell her about his life. It works and before they know it, they see the doctor and Casey is running barefoot through the waiting to hear what he has to say. 

“Amelia is going to be fine. We are going to keep her here for a few days and then she can go home.”

Derek hugs Casey and for once in a long time she feels nothing but happiness. They realise it's morning and Derek has practice today and needs to go. Derek sadly starts to go after saying goodbye but Casey stops him after going to her heels back on so she could kiss him without him having to lean down so much. At first its innocent but Derek on instinct probes her lips with his tongue and she opens her mouth. When some people do this it's a battle, but with them it's like a dance. Derek pulls Casey in as close as he can get as they continue the dance in their mouths. He loves what she does with her tongue. They both get lost in it. The need for air makes them stop. He presses kiss down her neck before remembering Coach Williams will kill him if he is late. Casey seems to be reading his mind because she pulls down his head and whispers into his ear.

“Go Derek. Don’t be late. Don’t forget to call for our next date.” she almost pulls away before adding “i can’t wait to explore these kinks of yours.” Derek shivers and casey kisses him once more on the lips before leaving him to go sit with amelia. He just stands there for a minute before remembering practice. 

  
  



End file.
